


Focus on me

by Dickthetruckdriver



Series: Focus [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best friends Seonghwa and Wooyoung, Beta'd, Daddy Kink, Dildo Riding, Dirty Talk, Dom Choi Jongho, Dom/sub, Hongjoong mentioned a couple of times, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pervert Wooyoung, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Sub Kang Yeosang, Yunho and Mingi not mentioned, brat yeosang, camboy yeosang, dildo fucking, face fucking, jongsang, monster cock jongho, name calling kink, otp, safe sex, side seongjoong, upset Seonghwa, viewer jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: "Bend that ass over pretty boy""Make me Daddy"
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: Focus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553335
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	Focus on me

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo this is Dicky from the future as in from June.  
As in June 26th Future. For all who is reading this now I recently got a comment on this story which made me think, yeah I don't be rereading my smut stories cuz its cringey IT TOOK ME 3 HOURS TO REREAD THIS OMFG!! i kept having to stop myself cuz i was about to cry from the cringe. 
> 
> Anyways this story is now beta'd thank you for all the love on this story even though i do find it cringey lol.

Yeosang walked into the quaint and small coffee shop around the corner from his apartment building. He looked around the shop and smiled at the fresh aroma of coffee beans and the cozy atmosphere of the place. The smile leaving off his face in an instant as he sees his two best friends embarrassing themselves as per usual, well he shouldn't say that. Wooyoung is embarrassing himself while Seonghwa looked like he was going to die just by sitting next to the younger. Yeosang quickly looked at the door behind him considering it as an option to leave right now and never look back.

Unfortunately, life never went the way he wanted. "Yeosang! I got you your coffee!" yelled Wooyoung from across the room. The pleasant atmosphere erased in a mere second. Yeosang groaned internally stomping over to his friend's with his head down. "You're so embarrassing, Woo" The latter gave him an innocent look which Yeosang shrugged at and grabbed his coffee. The three of them started chatting about random events and things going on in their lives. Seonghwa mainly talking about his soft looking boyfriend Hongjoong like he usually did. Yeosang listened to the older ranting about how Hongjoong never cleaned up after himself which he of course didn't mind because he enjoyed cleaning it was quite relaxing. But he was at his breaking point today when he came home to his shared apartment to the dirtiest apartment he had ever seen.

"I screamed when I saw the mess, Sang. You should of saw it. Th-" he shivered at the memory of it all. "There was underwear on the fucking dinning table I eat on that for heavens sake!" He rubbed his face into his palms and sighed. "I don't think I can take it anymore really." Wooyoung glanced up from his phone at the last sentence and chuckled. He wasn't really paying that much attention to Seonghwa's rants but his mind flashed to something at his words. "Why don't you just tell him then, hyung?" He questioned as his eyebrows knitted and he laid his cheek down on the palm of his hand. "I've told him so many times, Woo. But he doesn't listen because he knows that I would eventually clean it up." Seonghwa pouted looking defeated. Yeosang patted his back lightly hoping to cheer the black haired boy up. Wooyoung laughed with his chest at the answer he was given. "Then why don't you _show _him then?" Yeosang knew what that look meant. That look was the reason he was in a big predicament. 

"Wha-" 

"Don't listen to him, Hwa. He's trying to deceive you" he said interrupting the older. "Hush, boy. Now what is it do you mean?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Wooyoung smirked and bit his bottom lip. "I mean you tell him not to make a mess unless you are the one that causes him to make the mess." He tsked and turned back to his phone nonchalantly.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes at the youngest male. "You know I couldn't do that, Woo. You know how I am" Wooyoung laughed still not looking up from his phone. "So are you telling me- Joong wears the pants in the relationship? Does he take full control when it's time?" Seonghwa blushed madly and shook his head. "That's not what I'm trying to say." Yeosang listened intently at the conversation looking back and fourth between the two as he sipped his coffee. "Well it sounds like you're a bottom, hyung. Like there is nothing wrong with that clearly since we are friends with Yeosang over here-" Yeosang choked on his coffee. "Hey don't bring me into this!" Yeosang yelled hitting the younger on his shoulder. "It's true now let me speak. As I was saying- I didn't except you to be a soft bottom well maybe a power bottom but that doesn't even sound right." Seonghwa huffed and glared at Wooyoung. "Bro can we stop speaking about this in public. And no I'm not a fucking bottom okay." Wooyoung finally looked up at the oldest male and smirked. "Why are you getting so defensive then, Hwa" Seonghwa rolled his eyes and looked at his phone for a quick second. "Well why don't you look at the time. I have to go" He didn't say anything else as he got up from his chair at the round table, smiled at Yeosang and Wooyoung and left the small coffee shop.

"See what you did, Woo. You made the only normal one leave." Wooyoung shrugged and looked back at his phone. "And what do you keep looking at? I thought we were hanging out not you and your phone hanging out while I'm the third wheel." Wooyoung didn't say anything at the question and comment making Yeosang pout. "Isn't it about time for your recording? Why are you still here." Yeosang bit down on his lip as he felt his blood rush to his face again. "Shut up" the oldest said in a dangerously low voice. "I'm just looking out for my best buddy and his fans don't get embarrassed now." 

"Whatever I'm leaving" Yeosang rolled his eyes and stood up in the same fashion as Seonghwa. "Call me if you need any help, baby" Wooyoung smirked. Yeosang's ears started to burn at this point. He looked back at the latter and flicked him off. "Have fun masturbating to it, pussy."

**_____________________**

Yeosang slammed the door to his apartment his adrenaline running after running home from the coffee shop. Yeosang hated to admit it but Wooyoung was right. He was late for his recording, He could tell his viewers were going to make him do some questionable things today because of his tardiness. He hurriedly rid of his clothes and took a quick wash up in the shower. Cleaning himself properly and after throwing on some loose fitting sweatpants over his bare thighs.

He looked at the time and cursed under his breath. "Great twenty minutes late" He ran his small hands through his pinkish gray hair and sat down on his bed in front of the Nikon B500 he had stacked up on a couple of his textbooks. He had bought the expensive camera because one of his viewers "Donated" their money to get him a better quality camera. He flicked a stray hand from his forehead, took a deep breath after adjusting himself into a more comfortable position and pressed the play button on the camera.

He waited a couple of seconds for his normal viewers to login and click onto his live video. If you were to click onto the video now you would see Yeosang's soft bare belly rising up and down as he played with himself through his sweatpants.

"Hey everyone" He bit his lip to hide a laugh after seeing the first comment.

**SexyWooBby**

**about time I was thinking you were giving us blueballs**

Yeosang rolled his eyes at his best friend's comment. Of course he would be watching freaking pervert.

"Sorry for the lateness today. I was caught up into somethings and didn't realize the time." Although the viewers couldn't see his face they could tell he was frowning from the tone of his voice.

**DaddyChan**

**It's okay baby. But don't think we are going to forget about your punishment.**

Yeosang pouted at the comments that started to roll in about his big punishment he was going to receive. He stopped palming himself through his pants and leaned over his bed to grab the box hid stealthily under his bed. He brought the box in front of the camera and sat it on top of his lap. "What should I do then? How are you going to punish me? hmm." giggling as he watched the comments flood with requests. He skimmed through a couple before stopping at one that sparked his interest.

**ChoiJay**

**How about you start with taking those low ridden pants off and turn around so I can see that delicious hole of yours. and starting with your fingers I want you to tease yourself with them, don't push them all the way. Keep that rim puffy for me. hm.** ****

Yeosang whined lowly in his throat and propped himself up on his knees, his hand moving out of the video to adjust the camera angle to view the bottom half of his face, chest, and v-line. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked his voice dropping into a more submissive tone. His hand coming back from the camera and dipping into the fabric. He loved teasing his audience. Of course they thought they were in charge but that didn't mean he still couldn't tease these perverts. His other hand caressed up his stomach to his chest, flicking one of his buds.

"Mhm~ I wish someone was here to do this to me" He smirked internally knowing this will rile them up, get them to start commenting about how if they where there they would do this and that.

As he played with his left nipple his other hand slowly pulled down the waistband of the sweatpants releasing his leaking red cock to the camera. He shivered as the cold hair touched his head. He smiled as the bell notifications started to come in indicating the _donations _coming in.

**ChoiJay**

**Bend that ass over pretty boy**

Yeosang stopped himself from laughing by flicking his leaking tip and pinching it. "_Make me Daddy~" _He whispered, arching his back as he grasped his cock with enough pressure to make him cum right then and there.

He ignored the comments coming in and finally gave into the request knowing that whoever his target was for that day was probably writing a lengthy paragraph about fucking him open raw. Yeosang licked his dry lips and turned away from the camera getting on his hands and knees. He blushed as he waved his ass up in the air for the camera and spread his ass cheeks apart. He didn't even have to see the comments to know he was getting praised. Yeosang looked back at the camera with his fully lidded eyes and gave it a small cheeky smile letting the audience bask in his appearance for the first time that night. He had saw some comments earlier about not using any lube which made him hiss at the thought of it but it was his punishment of course. He glanced at the view finder as he searched for one of his new target's comments.

**ChoiJay**

**Good boy, you're doing so good for me. Such an obedient little slut for me. Spit on them fingers and stretch yourself open for Daddy.**

Yeosang whined submissively, spreading his ass apart further then bringing his left hand to his mouth and licking over his fingers seductively. 

**ChoiJay**

**And don't even think about touching your cock that for me only, baby boy.**

Yeosang bit his lip after taking his now saliva coated fingers out of his mouth and teasing his rim with his middle finger. 

**ChoiJay**

**Fuck- you would look so beautiful with my thick fingers spreading you out. You would like that wouldn't you? My thick fingers scrapping your walls as you moan for more.**

Yeosang was getting into the foreplay now, this guy was so dominating and intense he started to wonder what he looked like, how it would feel to be fucked open by this man's fingers. He moaned out loud as his middle finger passed his puffy rim. Imagining it was ChoiJay's fingers instead of his own. Imagining Choi's hands ruffly pulling his hair as his fingers fucked him faster. "Wish you were here" He moaned loudly, wincing as he felt his fingers brush across his lovely ball of nerves. "_Feels so good" _ His fingers started to pick up in pace and his moans grew louder as he abused his prostate. Yeosang continued to finger himself with his middle finger as he turned his head from his back board to look at the view finder again.

**ChoiJay**

**Add another finger, baby. You're doing so good for Daddy.**

Yeosang groaned after adding another finger into the mix. It wasn't nearly enough. _"More please"_ He plead getting both of his fingers back into a steady rhythm. _"Please Daddy"_ He looked at the comments and smiled. 'Ugh finally' he thought and added another finger. This time feeling the stretch that came with it. He arched his back into the air and whimpered, he was so full but at the same time he wasn't. Like the slut he was he needed more and his fingers weren't going to cut it. His cock was leaking precum onto his sheets and he wanted nothing more than to grind against them even for the smallest bit of friction. "I'll be good I promise! Please!" He chanted over and over, it wasn't enough.

**ChoiJay**

**You fucking slut. You want my cock so bad don't you. You want to fill the full sensation of my cock filling up up to the brim as I fuck you raw? Fucking slut. Take your fingers out your ass and fuck yourself with that thick rigid dildo.**

Oh how glad Yeosang was after seeing that comment. He picked the right person tonight and he was so happy about it. He was so demanding and he knew what Yeosang had wanted the most. Most of his audience would of made him put on a cock ring and make him edge over and over again until they thought it was enough and he could cum but this person- this guy was like sent from the heavens or something. 

Yeosang slid his fingers out of his abused hole. He turned back around to the camera and faced it spreading his legs apart when doing so. "Am I a good boy, Daddy?" Yeosang asked tilting his head and biting his lip. He really hoped he was being a good boy. He really loved the praises the latter was giving him. He leaned over the box and took out the newly washed dark red dildo. He rarely used it so this was an occasion that he wasn't going to give up. He lifted his hips up and slowly slid down onto the rock hard dildo. He hissed at the feeling. "Oh fuck" His eyes started to water and his stomach started to twist and turn. It's been so long since he rode something raw and fuck did it hurt. He breathed in and out for a couple of seconds until the comments started flooding in telling himself to start fucking himself onto the dildo.

**ChoiJay**

**come on baby give me a show.**

_Fuck. _He stuttered as the dildo bottomed out and his ass touched the bed sheets. He closed his eyes for a second before pushing his hips up into the air and back down onto the dildo. It stung at first but after the first couple of grinds he hit his prostate. Which started a whole roll of emotions for the pink haired twink. "So full" He moaned as his hips snapped down in place, riding the dildo faster. He stared at the camera lens as he fucked himself open and raw. There were so many emotions going on through his mind but the most prominent was him needing to fulfill himself. He was so good today, he deserved it right? He opened his half lidded eyes to the camera and begged for his viewers to let him cum. If they didn't let him cum he didn't know what he would do with himself. "Oh fuck. Please- please let me cum, daddy" He shrieked as the dildo hit his prostate again. He definitely was going to get a noise complaint from one of his neighbors after this session. "I've been so good please let me cum, daddy"

**ChoiJay**

**Cum for me you little cockslut.**

And just like that long streaks of translucent liquid shot out of his tip landing on his stomach and thighs. Yeosang continued to ride the plastic muscle calming down from his untouched high. Damn whoever this man was, he was a god in Yeosang's eyes. Yeosang had never came that hard untouched. 

Yeosang smiled at the camera as his chest heaved up and down, trying to get his breath back to normal. He whined after sliding the dildo out of his hole feeling himself clench around the emptiness which he gladly showed off to the camera.

"I'm sorry for the late show today again, everyone. I promise next time I'll be on time." He chuckled and sat the dildo aside to clean later.

**ChoiJay**

**How about next time you invite me over so I can fuck you in front of all your viewers, baby ;)**

Yeosang tsked at the comment clearly the latter enjoyed his time also. Yeosang rubbed at his eyes appearing tired and a need for a nap. "I'm going to get cleaned up and sleep now. I hope you all enjoyed the show" He giggled softly and blew a kiss to the camera before shutting the live video off and moving to his laptop to check out his stats.

"Holy shit! This is double the amount I normally get" His eyes widened at the price and looked for the person who had did it. Smirking when he realized it was the person who he singled out. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

\---------------------

Yeosang woke up to loud banging on his door. He scrunched his nose and yawned. Whoever this was was about to catch his hands. He leaned over and checked the time. 

9:43 am

On a Saturday morning. Oh he was definitely going to kill this person or at the least threaten their whole family. He got up from his soft bed weaving past his camera set up. He threw on his sweatpants that he was wearing yesterday and left his bedroom for the front door. "Who is it!" He shouted sounding annoyed. He threw the door open and glared at the man on the other side.

"What do you want this early, Jongho?" He was annoyed and if Jongho said to take him to the gym then he was going to strangle the younger. "Come on, hyung its not even that early. Plus- I brought food" Jongho brought the plastic bag from behind his back and shoved it into Yeosang's face. "Is it chicken?" Yeosang asked seeming unfazed. "Yeah" Yeosang felt like crying oh god did Jongho know him so well. "Well come on in then, ho" Yeosang smiled and stepped from behind the door to open it all the way and let the younger in. Jongho blushed and looked away from Yeosang. Yeosang was still shirtless and his sweatpants were riding low. Oh fuck he was still wearing the sweatpants he was wearing last night and his dick twitched in his pants at the memory of Yeosang bent over finger fucking himself.

"Hyung" Jongho's voice coming out lower than he excepted. Yeosang raised his eyebrow at the younger and shrugged. "Come on we are both guys right?" Yeosang chuckled and pushed the younger into his apartment. "Now stop taking all day I'm hungry." Jongho rubbed his face and walked behind the older to his dining table. " What's got you so hungry anyway?" Jongho asked one, trying to change the subject, and two, trying to keep his predatory eyes off of Yeosang's bare back. "Oh you know- night time work out?" It came out as more of a question than an answer but Yeosang wasn't that fazed. Jongho on the other hand tried his hardest not to bend the latter over his dining table and fuck the ever living life out of him. "Mhm, yeah right" Jongho stuttered setting the food down onto the table.

Jongho questioned himself for a minute. Should he just say to hell with it and provoke Yeosang or act like he never watched his camboy activities last night. Why did he even come over today. It was such a big mistake, he just couldn't get the older out of his mind after last night but coming here was just making everything worse. 

"What's with the sarcasm?" Yeosang questioned tilting his head to the side. Jongho bit his lip as a memory from last night flooded his mind.

_"Am I a good boy, Daddy?" Jongho held his breath as he watched the pink haired cam boy tilt his head and bite his lip. He needed to start telling Yeosang to never bite his lip again or he would come prematurely._

Jongho rubbed his face with both hands this time and looked away. "I have no clue what you're talking about, sang. Look I- um have to get going- I have to um... go to the gym get those gains." He gulped loudly making him curse under his breath. "Are you okay, ho? You sure you don't want to eat before you go?" Jongho bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "Nope all yours" He shifted uncomfortable as he waited for the other to speak. Of course he would pop a boner in front of his crush how mature of him. Yeosang watched him squirm in his stance and smirked.

"Did the all mighty Jongho just pop a boner because I'm shirtless" Yeosang asked trying his hardest not to laugh at Jongho. "No!" Jongho whined and turned around heading for the front door. If he stayed longer there was no guaranteeing he would stay this sane. "Do you want me to help you with your problem? It is my fault after all." 

"I'm telling you. I don't have a boner because you're shirtless." Jongho's voice grew strained, he tugged at his shirts collar and looked back at the older. Oh shit bad mistake. Yeosang's eyelids were hooded over and he looked so fuckable. Jongho gulped again. "Then, why are you standing in my living room-" Yeosang paused moving closer to the younger and wrapping his arms around Jongho's back. One of his arms reaching down to Jongho's thighs and groping him through his jeans. "-with a thick boner?" He bit the younger's ear and started palming him through his jeans. Then the thought came to him. Was he ChoiJay? Did Jongho watch him fuck himself last night over the internet.

"Did you watch something last night that you weren't supposed to, Daddy?" The last word is what got Jongho. Not the palming, not Yeosang's seductive words. But that last word is what made Jongho explode. "Look here you fucking slut" Jongho had fully snapped, he grabbed Yeosang's hands and ripped them away from him. Then taking the latter by his arms pining him against the wall. "So you're ChoiJay, hmm? You know I've always wondered if you were a dom in bed but I guess I got my answer last night." Yeosang chuckled which he immediately stopped after seeing the endearing look on the younger's face. "Yeah and I bet you enjoyed fucking yourself open at my words last night too?" Jongho scoffed pressing Yeosang's body further into the wall. Yeosang bit his bottom lip and looked down at their feet losing all the confidence he once had.

"Yeah that's what I thought you little slut." Yeosang shivered at Jongho's dominant energy. "But it's okay to be a slut, baby. Because your my little slut right?" Jongho smirked lifting his chin up to look him in the eye. "Now look who is hard now." Jongho chuckled and pressed his knee into the gap between Yeosang's thighs. Yeosang moaned at the touch his eye glossing over. Jongho looked around the room before picking Yeosang up. Yeosang wrapping his thighs around Jongho's as Jongho carried him to his bed room. "And now you are going to be a good slut for daddy, right?" Yeosang nodded his head greedily. Of course he was going to be good. He was always good for his daddy. "Good boy" Jongho smirked and gave Yeosang a quick kiss on the lips. Yeosang inhaled his scent in. It was so manly how did he never notice. How did he never notice how the younger spoke and acted.

Jongho laid the older down onto his bed, looking Yeosang up and down with his hungry eyes. "So this is where the magic happens, huh?" Jongho asks looking around the room and then at the boy trapped underneath him. Yeah he has been in Yeosang's room before but Yeosang never had his camera set up. Seeing the camera made Jongho smirk. "Should we give your viewers a little gift after being late yesterday?" Yeosang looked mortified at the thought. Wooyoung the pervert always watched the beginning of his sessions. And if Wooyoung were to see himself getting fucked in and out by their dear baby Jongho, Wooyoung would never let him live it down. But the other thought of him finally getting to record himself getting fucked overwhelmed the other factors and like the slut he is he nodded his head rapidly. "Oh yes Jongho I think they deserve the little treat."

Jongho chuckled lowly and looked towards the camera and back at Yeosang. He got off the older male and sat next to him. "Get started then baby" He nudged him towards the camera. Yeosang huffed and shifted uncomfortable after siting up. He took a couple deep breathes like he normally did before recording. He clicked the recording button and sighed. It was in the same position that it started in last night. You couldn't see Yeosang's face but you could see his stomach and sweatpants he was wearing. But unlike yesterday you could see a figure behind Yeosang stroking his back in a calming manner. "Come on and introduce yourself, baby" Jongho whispered into his ear making Yeosang shiver. 

"Hello everyone!" He tried to sound like his usual chipper self but the arousal was taking over his body. Jongho caressing his back in circle was not helping either.

**SexyWooBby**

**Tf you doin up this earlier**

Yeosang moaned as he felt Jongho's hand dip past his waistband and circle his entrance. 

"Since I was late y-yesterday. I thought I would give you all a treat" He arched his back when Jongho's fingers circled his rim. '_Fuck not yet, ho" _ He hissed moving his ass away from the thick finger. He received a hard smack on the upper part of his ass. "You know that isn't my name, baby" Jongho chuckled into his ear. He smoothed his finger up and down the older's crack. 

"And I'm h-here with someone today. I've never.. did this on camera before but I do- I do hope you all enjoy it as much as I am going to" He smirked at his own words tilting his head to encase Jongho's lips with his own. 

**SexyWooBby**

**OMFG IK THAT HAIR ANYWHERE WTFFF!!!!!**

Jongho's tongue licked into his mouth tasting the older's morning breath. Jongho pulled away and breathed into the latter's face. "Fuck baby, I think I am getting a little hungry. How about you give me something to eat." Yeosang face grew red at his words. "Of course, Daddy" He licked his lips and lifted his hips up into the air so the younger could lay his head down in between his thighs. Jongho grabbed him by his thighs and pulled the rest of his sweatpants down. Yeosang's cock springing out and flopping against his stomach. Jongho licked his lips as he spread Yeosang's cheeks apart. It looked even better in real life than video and he felt his dick pulse against his pants. He gripped Yeosang's thighs and with half of his strength he lowered the boy onto his face. He began with a few kitten licks to the rim making Yeosang quiver and moan for more.

**SexyWooBby**

**IM TELLING SEONGHWA OMFGG**

Yeosang ignored his friend's comments as he felt the younger's tongue prod into his hole. "Fuck, Daddy your tongue feels so good" Yeosang screamed as the latter started fucking him with his tongue. Yeosang sighed bringing his hips down to meet Jongho's thrusts. Jongho's fingers spreading his ass cheeks farther apart to get better angles. "So much better than my fingers" He moaned as he rode the younger's face bouncing up and down onto his tongue. He grabbed Jongho by his shoulders and increased the pace. His warm tongue hitting all the right place as he basically fucked himself on his tongue. Jongho grunted lowly, his tongue going farther into Yeosang's heat. "Ngh" Yeosang moaned feeling his tongue push up against his prostate. If he knew Jongho's tongue was this long he would of got the younger to eat him out years ago. 

**SexyWooBby**

**THIS IS YOUR MOTHER SANG AND I DEMAND YOU GET OFF MY BABY'S FACE RIGHT THIS INSTANT.**

Yeosang chuckled and threw his head back. "Pay me then, pussy" He moaned out. "Fuck I'm going to cum, Daddy" He whispered riding the taller's face faster chasing after his release. There was a ringing noise and he knew them idiots just paid him to get Jongho's face. He would get off but only after cumming. Jongho thrusted his tongue deeper into the heat moaning at the taste of the older. Yeosang grabbed him by his hair and after one last grind he came. Most of it landing on his stomach but some of it landing in Jongho's hair. Yeosang rode the younger's tongue calming himself down. Jongho picked the older up off of his face and laid him down next to his head on the bed. "Fuck, baby you tasted so good." Yeosang chuckled and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Then he leaned down and whispered, "Seonghwa's watching" Jongho immediately covered his face with his hands and moved off camera. 

"Why the fuck is he watching?" Jongho whispered/ hissed. Yeosang shrugged and laid back down. "I hope that doesn't effect anything. I still want to get fucked. And I locked the doors he's got to get through two before he can stop us." Yeosang said nonchalantly and spread his thighs apart holding them against his chest. Jongho was still frozen. Was it really worth getting his head yelled in? Yeah probably.

He moved back into the camera's view, before moving to Yeosang he turned to the camera and winked at it. Now he was definitely going to get his ass beat. 

Jongho looked back at the older and licked his lips hungrily. "Take that off" Yeosang demanded, he clearly got his confidence back after being in front of the camera. Jongho obeyed lifting his shirt up and over his head. Yeosang traced his abs dividends with his fingers. "Woah when did you get so ripped baby ho" Yeosang teased which Jongho wasn't very fond of. He grabbed Yeosang's hand and pinned it next to his head. "What the fuck did I say? You keep disobeying my words you fucking slut." Jongho scoffed smacking the pink hair's thigh. Yeosang bit his lip to hid a moan, not replying to Jongho's question. The younger smacked him again but this time a little harder. "Now, what did I say?"

"That isn't your name" Gosh he had a love hate relationship with Dominate Jongho. One hand he liked the tease but on the other hand he loved the latter's control over him. 

**SexyWooBby**

**Bro I did not except Ho to have a daddy kink. You learn something new everyday.**

Jongho held Yeosang's legs down with one hand while the other finally released his aching cock.

**SexyWooBby**

**OH FUCK HO'S PACKING WTF!!!!**

His cock was red and leaking with precum, he sighed as it was finally released from it's cage and like the angry beast it is it was twitching to look for it's next victim to consume. Yeosang's eyes bulged and his hole clenched at the thought about to have that monster inside him.

"Where's the condoms at, whore" Jongho hissed searching through the box on the bed. "In the drawer" His voice was small and he hid his face in his arms. Jongho quickly found one in the drawer and ripped it open with his teeth. After inspecting it for any tears or rips. Seeing as there were none he grasped his cock and slide the wrapper on. It was a little too small for his size and girth but he could make do. "You should be prepped enough, hmm? You did cum from just my tongue" Yeosang nodded his head impatiently waiting for the other to just fuck him already. Jongho grabbed Yeosang's thighs and lifted them into the air at a angle.

"You ready?" He asked and for the first time that morning he sounded so genuine. That didn't stop Yeosang from being a brat though.

"Just fuck me already Daddy- oh fuck" Jongho's tip entered him and he felt like his insides were ripping apart. "slow please" Yeosang breathed as his hole continued to suck in Jongho's cock. Jongho slid in slow for Yeosang's sake because if he were to thrust all the way in from the start he didn't think he could control himself. So after biting down on his bottom lip hard and pushing Yeosang's thighs into his stomach their hips finally touched signaling that Jongho was all the way in. "You okay, baby" He asked looking down at the older. His face was scrunched and his eyes were pressed closed. He leaned down and pecked the latter's lips trying to make him focus on something else. Yeosang grabbed Jongho by his hair and deepened the kiss. And after a few minutes of adjusting and making out Yeosang started begging to be fucked. "Move" He demanded moving his hips up for any kind of friction.

"Now is that how you talk to the person that is about to fuck you?" Jongho asked tilting his head. "Because that's not going to get you anything you want." Yeosang stopped himself from rolling his eyes and pecked Jongho's nose. "Please fuck me, daddy" He mustered up his best submissive voice and by the look on Jongho's face it worked. Jongho rolled his hips forwards immediately hitting Yeosang's prostate. Yeosang arched forward into Jongho's chest. Jongho twisting his body so he could fuck the latter more smoothly.

"You feel so good around me sucking me in, fuck sang." He groaned thrusting into Yeosang faster and harder. The bed began to creak against the floorboards, Yeosang's moans filling up the open air. "Yes right there, daddy" He gasped feeling his prostate be abused by the younger. Jongho's thrusts became wild as the session continued it was getting up there in the fifteen minute range and Jongho's stomach started to turn at the feeling of his orgasm coming. "Touch me" Yeosang whispered out of breath. Jongho's hand went down to Yeosang's neglected cock and tugged at it roughly until the older was coming into their chest his moans now taking up most of the sound in the room. Yeosang clenching down onto his dick had Jongho spilling into the condom. He continued to fuck the older sloppily as he rode out their orgasms.

Jongho pulled out of Yeosang's now stretched hole, pulled off the condom and tied it throwing it away in the waist bin by the door. "I'll be right back, baby" Jongho whispered and pecked the latter's nose. Yeosang laid there on his bed. Chest rising up and down as he tried to contemplate how he got here in the first place. Then remembering that there was still a live video going on. He stood up slowly and smiled at the camera. 

"I hope you all enjoyed today's special session. Until next time!" He chirped and blew his signature kiss to the camera. As he waited for Jongho to come back from the bathroom he decided to look through some of his stats as per usual. He laughed after seeing Seonghwa and Wooyoung both comment about Jongho. He was for sure going to get a mom talk about this later. Albeit he didn't care as much right now because Jongho was back with a washcloth, and the bag of chicken from earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NO NUT NOVEMBER
> 
> LETS GO JONGSANGNATION (OMFG I WROTE 6K WORDS I THINK THATS A NEW RECORD FOR ME OOOOI)


End file.
